


Blinded By The Dark

by Blackened_Heart



Series: Overwatch Short Stories [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Talon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackened_Heart/pseuds/Blackened_Heart
Summary: If anyone's curious about what happened to my previous 'Overwatch Short Stories.' I moved everything and edited some parts of it. The reason for moving it? Well, I felt obligated to create multiple chapters if needed and it would get extremely messy to just have a 'part 1 and part 2' of a certain scenario.I hope you enjoyed the chapter!





	Blinded By The Dark

You were kicking and screaming, your body being dragged effortlessly across the cold, hard floor. Your arms and legs were tied together, a blindfold preventing you from seeing your surroundings, and your mouth was gagged. Your screams were still clearly audible, but only within a small radius. Of course, the man who dragged you didn't seem to care much for your meaningless cries. 

"Might want to stop screaming. You're going to need to keep a good impression for Reaper". His voice held an accent, Jamaican? No, Nigerian? You've heard that name before. Reaper. A mass serial killer. He's been wanted for years now. You were slightly panicking, your heart aching with every beat. Your stomach in endless knots of worry. You kept crying, but you stopped screaming. You felt yourself being lifted to your feet and swung over the man's left shoulder. The sound of a large, bulky door echoed throughout the halls followed by the man's echoing footsteps. It didn't sound like it was furnished at all, just a giant empty room.

"You're late Akande." The man's voice was deep, almost demonic. Akande tossed you against the floor, letting out a chuckle despite the man's serious tone.

"She put up a fight before we got here," Akande replied, a smile tugging at his lips.  

"Ah, is this my new experiment?" Experiment? Still completely blind to your surroundings, your feeble attempt to escape was quickly short lived. You felt your ankle being crushed against the floor causing you to scream in pain. 

"Widow." Aggravation mixed with a low snarl caused the pressure on your ankle to ease. You felt fingers pry the blindfold, allowing you to see through your left eye. "Sombra, what are you doing?" Reaper groaned impatiently.

"Picked a lovely lady, Gabe," Sombra replied, earning a growl from Reaper. "Sorry. Mister Reaper." Sombra mocked, causing him to grunt and snarl at her. 

"When do I get her?" The Irish lady asked impatiently. Clearly wanting her way with you. 

"When do I get to kill her?" A French accent met your ears. She sounded, heartless, soulless, almost like the meaning of existence was pointless.

"You know when Moira," Reaper replied to the impatient lady. "And you won't get to." His reply directed towards Widow this time.

"Yeah Moira, Reaper has to have his super secret special time with the lady before you can have her." Sombra lacks seriousness and professionalism. Her voice still had that mocking tone, topped with sarcasm and curiosity. 

Reaper walks towards you, the weight of Widow's foot disappeared. Sombra gently placed the blindfold back into place, tapping your nose gently. "Boop". You felt your body being lifted onto someone's shoulders. You thought maybe it was Akande who held you, but the body proportions were different. 

"When do I get her?" Moira asked again, significantly further away than before.

"When I'm done with her." Reaper's voice emitted below you. Reaper stopped walking for a moment. "If I find out anyone's snooping or recording. You're all dead." Reaper hissed, his footsteps continuing towards the destination he set himself to.

"What do you think happens in that room of his?" Sombra asks, watching Reaper until he was out of sight.

"I don't really care." Widow replied, slightly upset that she couldn't kill the poor lady. 

"Perhaps integrity test? Seems smart for the possible pain she may endure." Despite Moira not showing it, she was exhilarated. Every time there was an order to bring in a hostage, excitement filled her blood. Science was her passion and she wanted to find all the secrets she could.

"We should go and find out," Sombra said with excitement.

"I'd prefer not to die," Akande replied, walking towards a different room. Sombra, looked at everyone else, hoping they'd be on board with her plan; they all denied the request, giving the same 'I'd rather not die' answer.

 

* * *

 

Your body's shaking violently, your heart aching more than before, each beat felt like your last. Your stomach twisted itself further into knots, making you feel nauseous. You tried to hide your fear by attempting to squirm out of Reaper's grip. The blindfold you wore was moist from the tears that kept uncontrollably pouring from your eyes. "Calm down." His tone was fairly tame. No sign of aggravation. Yet again, he's an unpredictable psychopath. You conform to his orders, hoping it'll lessen the chance of being murdered.

He stopped moving, rapid beeping sounds fill your ears. Your mind raced back to when Sombra mentioned something about 'super secret special time'. You started squirming again and screaming. You elbowed Reaper in the back. His grip loosened, allowing you time to escape. You started worming your way out the room. A scream erupted from you as Reaper pulled you back into the room. He placed you on a chair, walking away from you momentarily. "You really need to stop doing that." You didn't reply, your head hung low. You constantly stared into the darkness, awaiting the torment you'd endure. You felt his hands reach behind you, untying the knot from the gag, gently pulling it away.

"Get it over with." Reaper lets out a chuckle. He kept you blindfolded and bound.

"With what?" There was something odd that you noticed when he pulled off your gag. His hands weren't sharp like before. They were fleshy and humanlike. 

"Death." Reaper began laughing. It didn't sound maniacal, but rather normal. Almost as if you'd said some sort of joke or an embarrassing comment. 

"Stand up," Reaper commanded. You obeyed the simple command. "You better not move." For some reason, you didn't. You stood stationary. The thought of running still lingered in your mind, but the answers that your brain had created shot down any reason to run.  _I can't see where I'm going. They'd catch you before you could even leave the room. And the door, it's locked. I don't know the combination._ Not to mention, beating up a guy who can turn into mist seemed completely absurd to you. He could easily appear in front of you without breaking a sweat. "Down." His voice came from behind you. You sat down, expecting the hard surface from before, only to be met with a bit of a cushion.

His arms wrapped around your torso, gently bringing you towards his chest. You let out a yelp of surprise, feeling the man's breath against the nape of your neck. He wasn't wearing his mask. "W-what are you doing?" You ask, shaking nervously. 

"Calming you down." His voice was low, almost.... seductive? 

"I'm guessing you do this with everyone?" His reply surprised you.

"No." He nuzzled your neck, taking in your scent. "It's been so long." He mumbles to himself. You weren't quite sure what he meant. His hands travelled underneath your shirt, softly squeezing the sides of your waist. His touch was delicate, almost as if he could break you if any more pressure was applied. 

He began unbuttoning your jeans, sliding his hand underneath only to be met with the fabric of your panties. You let out a quiet gasp, feeling his fingers softly stroke you through the fabric. You let out a quiet moan, biting the bottom of your lip. You tried your best not to crush Reaper's hands. Your legs were still bound together and there wasn't much room. Subconsciously, you started grinding slowly against him. Reaper's member twitched at the sudden interaction, earning a moan from him. He was still fully dressed but lacked his usual mask and gloves.

His hands slipped underneath your panties, rubbing your clit, sliding into your wet folds every now and then. At first, he was slow, getting you as aroused as possible with his hand by rubbing your swollen clit in circles. He pressed firmly against your clit, continuing to rub in circular motions. You could hear his unsteady breath growing louder the faster as he worked your clit. Every now and then, he'd let out a short and quiet moan. You kept your moans to a minimal level and even then, they would slowly ramp up, increasing Reaper's arousal. You started grinding against his fingers.

He turned you around, allowing you to face him; despite you being completely blinded. He didn't touch your blindfold or even consider taking it off. His hands guided your hips, rolling them into his. He captured your soft lips, his hand still working at your vagina with his other cupping the side of your cheek. This wasn't at all what you expected from a psychopath. He was gentle with you, passionate. You expected him to be rough and just use you over and over again. 

"I-I'm close." You moaned quietly, burying your face into his chest. Your hips kept grinding him, adding more pressure and speed over time. You moaned loudly into his chest, your hip movements becoming unsteady and your legs shook with pleasure. Reaper buried his head in the crook of your neck, letting out a muffled moan before releasing his load. His member twitched, a wet spot quickly pooling in his pants. You let out a chuckle, feeling the spot underneath you.

"You do a rather decent job at pretending," Reaper mumbled, breathing heavily with you stationary against him. "I know who you are and what you're capable of." You froze up, your heart thudding against your chest. "I won't tell anyone, as long as you don't say anything about tonight." He lifted you up, placing you back against the rough material you sat on beforehand; with added body warmth.

"Let me see you. I want to know who you are." Reaper chuckles from afar, the sound of an electric door opening. 

"It's best kept a secret." You heard the door slam closed, a sigh escaping your lips, your back resting against the chair's frame.

Who knew a psychopath could be so gentle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's curious about what happened to my previous 'Overwatch Short Stories.' I moved everything and edited some parts of it. The reason for moving it? Well, I felt obligated to create multiple chapters if needed and it would get extremely messy to just have a 'part 1 and part 2' of a certain scenario. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
